


Art for Art’s Sake

by smilefortoday



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Inspiration, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilefortoday/pseuds/smilefortoday
Summary: Encountered face-to-face with an art block upon trying a new hobby, Mirphy seeks out inspiration and meaning in her art.
Relationships: Flower Kid & Mirphy Fotoparat
Kudos: 5





	Art for Art’s Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Mirphy is reluctant to admit that she tends to be insecure about her work, especially hearing that she feels she is a joke at the Habitat, yet tries to be confident, express herself, and believe in herself, anyways. Through her using her voice and discovering herself through photography, she experiments in other art, though she feels photography is best for her. 
> 
> This fanfiction is my idea of how she finds herself from starting out as a photographer and how she becomes mesmerized with it, as well as how Flower Kid shyly looks up to her. (All of the relationships here are platonic!) This is also my entry for the prompt, Collage, for Smile for Me Week 2020! (Please feel free to let me know what you think!)

Looking down at her paper, Mirphy sighed. As she grasped her pencil and stared at her photograph, she felt inspiration from her muse, yet struggled to put an outline to what she felt was beauty to her. “Huh. What makes art, art?” She whispered while tilting her head to the side. Overlooking Dallas in the corner of her eye, she caught him smiling at his palette, fervently putting paint to canvas, as his animated movements distracted her. She could not help but think to herself, “Hrmph, he just gazes at his canvas and piles through artwork after artwork! His hands go and go off like there’s no end to it…Me? Jealous or anything? No way I could be after his lucky break… I guess I am.” She scoffed at the thought of Dallas. 

Faced headfirst with an art block, Mirphy frowned and started doubting her photographs as art, yet wanted to try something new, as being in the Habitat week after week started exhausting her. She mumbled, “Oi! Why so upset? I got feet to step to what comes to me!” A bit bogged down, though ready to explore, her tall, slender legs scurried down the stairway. Eyeing the Carnival, she exclaimed, marveling at Putunia's punches, energetic and vigorous with each definitive strike. Tiny, yet passionate about her form, Mirphy analyzed her stance, then looked at her own, and wondered if art could be expressed through movement, as well. 

Slowly strolling back up the corridor to her array of photographs, she softly grinned at her work capturing him, a small snowman. Despite her gallery only having eight photographs so far, she wished to do what made her joyful, regardless of how she felt the other Habiticans saw her as a laughingstock. Reminiscing about how each snapshot made her heart beat faster with her hands trying to match the pace, Mirphy realized a value dear to her. 

Jolting up, she exclaimed, “Aha! These Habiticans just eye-roll my pieces, paying them no mind, a composition I find interesting! Hey? I see. Isn’t that what art’s about? Doing what makes you happy, cutting out how they think it’s good or bad?” At the end of her realization, she mumbled, “It makes me smile… It makes the world a better place.” While oblivious to the static in her ears from the noise in the background, she laughed, “Hahaha! Flower Kid’s rubbed off on me.”

Although no one said a word and everyone was familiar with Mirphy’s monologues and outbursts, this was not strange. Little did she know Flower Kid was nearby with their megaphone, as she became so engrossed, and started snapping away at a fish she suddenly spotted in the windowpane. Announcing a moment that warmed their heart, a newfound hope settled among the Habiticians, as it was rare to hear such joy day-to-day in the Habitat. Each denizen silently empathized with doing what brings their hearts pleasure despite their current situations and differences from hearing Mirphy's musings. 

The next day, Flower Kid quietly photographed a drawing of them and Mirphy, then gently plastered it within her gallery. With help from Dallas for a piggyback to reach next to one of both of their favorite snapshots, the itty-bitty snowman now befriended Mirphy and themselves. Hoping to surprise her and photograph her candid reaction, Flower Kid looked forward to seeing how she responds and wondered if they conveyed how Mirphy inspires them too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, please know it is special to me you did !! ♡ i hope you enjoyed my take on mirphy's adventures in the habitat & please feel free to lemme know what you think here !! & my tumblr is ebbandflowdemo, my smile for me sideblog is thehabitat, if you'd like to share there too !! c:


End file.
